


Антиквариат

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [23]
Category: The Girl Next Door (2004), White Collar
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Нил Кэффри отличный вор, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Kelly Saimon
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Антиквариат

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 23. Антиквариат

Нил ёрзает по холодному столу голым животом, пытаясь не задевать членом острую столешницу. Окантовка вжимается в низ живота и от этого дискомфортно, но это не самая большая проблема в теперешнем состоянии Нила. Более глупого положения и не придумаешь, но Келли Саймон может быть убедительным. Даже чересчур, когда дело доходит до воровского промысла Кэффри.  
— Ты. Же. Отдашь? — от сильных толчков сзади получается вытолкнуть фразу рывками, крепкие руки удерживают за бёдра и не дают улететь вперед. Нил обескуражен, что на вот это всё у него стоит. Крепко и до боли.  
— Конечно, сладкий, — выдыхает Келли, имея Нила в бешеном темпе, заведенным ритмом, почти не сбиваясь, не зря порнопродюсер — шарит в этом деле. — Ты бы видел себя, такой смазливенький мальчик, желающий, чтобы его отодрали.  
— У-у-у, гад, — стонет Нил и тянет ладонь вниз к своему члену. Сегодня звёзды сошлись странным образом, его кисти перехватывает Келли твёрдо и уверенно, заводит вверх по столешнице и ложится грудью на спину Кэффри. Бёдра Саймона продолжают двигаться в безумном темпе, а его жаркое дыхание согревает ушную раковину:  
— Это не просто цацка, сучонок. Это антиквариат, картина восемнадцатого века, — угрожающе тянет Келли, и у Нила от его грубого голоса поджимаются яйца. Нил это всё знает, прошляпил мелкую деталь, которая дала среагировать сигнализации. — Тебе ещё не раз придется подставить свою крепкую задницу, чтобы я тебя не сдал копам.  
— Ты обещал картину отдать. — Нил поворачивает голову набок, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица Келли. Но тот лишь прикусывает нижнюю губу Нила, привстает на носочках и загоняет член под новым углом. Кэффри вот это уже перебор. — Еба-а-ать.  
— Отдам, — заверяет Келли в рот Нилу, цепляет верхнюю губу языком и кусает подбородок. — Если кончишь без рук. Отдам.  
«Так не честно», — хочет сказать Нил.  
«Так не справедливо, я же никогда так не сделаю», — вертится на языке.  
Келли убедительный и в этом, держит Кэффри крепко, ебет качественно, не оставляя места для сопротивления и возражений. Нил чувствует накатывающее спазмами удовольствие, каждый толчок в раззадоренную простату, острые укусы-поцелуи на лопатках и шее. Он жмурится, вертит бедрами, хрипит отчаянными стонами, пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающий оргазм.  
— Не могу-у-у, — тянет жалостливо Нил и через секунду кончает. Напряжение не отпускает, хочется непонятно ещё по-привычному, но Кэффри молчит, сбиваясь только дыханием, и ждет, пока его дотрахает Келли. Он сжимается на таранящем стволе слишком сильно, зажимая Саймона в себе, и тот облегченно вздыхает:  
— Хороший мальчик. Ещё пару раз, и забирай.  
Нил бьется лбом о гладкую белую столешницу.


End file.
